powerrangersboomfandomcom-20200214-history
Justice League/Power Rangers Issue 2
Justice League/Power Rangers Issue 2 is the second issue of the six part intercompany crossover mini-series Justice League/Power Rangers. Synopsis Lost in another dimension, the Power Rangers must face a team unlike any they’ve ever encountered! In a world teeming with god-like heroes and villains as monstrous as Lord Zedd, it will take more than superpowers to survive. Can the Power Rangers work with the Justice League to find a way back home?Comixology Plot The Rangers huddle near each other as the Flash runs around them. Tommy wonders why he hasn't attacked them yet, with Billy thinking that he is observing them at super speed to assess what they are doing. Billy asks Kimberly if she still has Batman, which she does but someone is flying near her. Billy asks what they are flying in, but Kimberly says it is just someone flying in the air, which turns out to be Superman. Superman knocks on the wing of her Zord and asks her politely to land her "pterodactyl". Green Lantern arrives and asks Flash what they are dealing with, with the Scarlet Speedster saying he thinks these enhanced beings are not from around here and don't know where they are. Green Lantern reminds Flash they attacked Batman, but Flash quips that if he wasn't from around here and didn't know who Batman was, he would attack him too. GL notes this is a good point and tries to use his ring to restrain them in a containment dome. Jason is not too happy about it and the Rangers call their Zords to break out of the dome. Upon seeing the Zords materialize and breaking Green Lantern's construct, the Flash briefly stands bewildered only saying: "So...that happened." Jason orders Trini and Billy to shield the buildings with their Zords to prevent civilian casualties or injuries and for Zack and Tommy to prepare to open fire on Green Lantern. Green Lantern tries to block the laser fire of the Tyrannosaurs Dinozord and the Dragonzord's missiles along with the Mastodon Zord's freeze gas. The shield breaks under the intensity of the combined blast and Green Lantern falls, only for the Flash to catch him. Cyborg appears via a Watchtower teleport and asks if John Stewart is okay, with the dazed Green Lantern saying he will be fine in a bit. Cyborg fires an energy blast on the Dragonzord while telling Flash to do what he can to take out the other robot. Jason fires on Cyborg and Green Lantern pushes him out of the way of the laser blast. The Flash runs up the tail of the Tyrannosaurs Dinozord and vibrates through the armor into the cockpit. He then phases Jason and himself out of the Tyrannosaurs Dinozord and they both land on the pavement. Flash is about to lash out in rage by punching the Red Ranger in the face, when Superman grabs his wrist and orders him to stop. Flash is confused, but Superman simply says its okay. Kimberly also tells Jason to stop as the people they have been fighting are the good guys. Jason wonders if she is wrong, but she says to trust her as she has had an "intense conversation" with them, showing her tied up in Wonder Woman's Lasso of Truth with the Amazon Princess in her Zord cockpit. After everyone calms down, a recovered Zack apologizes to Batman as he feels he started all this fighting. He tries to make light of it by saying in his defense, Batman looks "scary", good guys on their world don't dress like bats and heroes usually smile more. Wonder Woman demands answers, so Kimberly and Billy explain who they are and how they got here. Trini says they cannot go home yet and Zack explains he accidentally brought a great threat to their world. As Zack explains who Lord Zedd is, the panels shift to the Emperor of Evil floating adrift in space until a spaceship teleports him aboard. Zedd is naturally confused and then threatens a nearby alien for answers. The alien pleads for Zedd to stop making a fuss as they are being watched. A large shadow cloaks the city they are in and a giant pair of glowing eyes watches them. The Alien tells Zedd to run and hide, but Zedd refuses and uses his magic to grow back to normal size and break out of the glass prison he was in. He stands to face his captor: Brainiac, who is fascinated by Zedd's ability to escape. After talking for some time, the two realize they share certain common goals and Lord Zedd makes a proposition to Brainiac. He offers him a chance to travel to another universe and collect data and cites from his Earth in exchange for some of Brainiac's aliens in the bottled cities he collects. After some more talking, Wonder Woman is satisfied and both she and Kimberly are happy they could end this misunderstanding in a diplomatic manner. Batman, still holding a grudge over being attacked and captured by the Pterodactyl Dinozord, mentions that the last robot dinosaur he faced ended up as a trophy in his Batcave. Zack is unsettled and tells Batman it is saying things like that that make it difficult to believe he is a good guy. Superman apologizes for his friend's "intense" behavior and explains that Batman has a hard time interacting with new people especially when he tries to intimidate them. Cyborg gets an alert, saying the "Internet just exploded". Superman then uses his super hearing and hears the cries for help from people all over the world about monsters attacking cities. Giant octopi-like aliens are appearing and attacking Tokyo, Japan, Melbourne, Australia, Cairo, Egypt and Dublin, Ireland. Superman flies off and then issues an alert for all Justice League members, including the reserves, to contain a planet wide invasion by mobilizing all members to split into teams to protect different continents. Batman then points his finger at Zack. Before he can lecture about this being Zack's mess and needing to clean it up, Trini says they will help fight it as this is the kind of thing they do, ending the Issue. Errors *''to be added'' Notes *Zack's comment about the heroes of their world "not dressing like bats" is ironic given there is a Bat Ranger in the franchise. External Links *Issue 2 on the DC Database Wiki